multiverso star trek, una historia
by jer35mx
Summary: después de rescatar las biocapsulas alguien recuerda
1. Chapter 1

en el norte de el país cerca de el río grande hay un lío de damas, una mujer que era conocida por ser fuerte de carácter paso ahora a ser pareja de un hombre adinerado y también muy conocido en otro tipo de esferas de poder, ella esta con su tía diciendo mientras ve por la ventana "tengo que cruzar, tengo que irme a vivir allá, no tengo opción", su tía se le acerca y le toca el pelo, "bien, tienes papeles, simplemente es armarte de valor"; la mujer esta en el centro universitario, ha terminado de visitar a dos estudiantes que se pasaron de copas, como traductora ayudo a calmar los ánimos y quizás salvarles los estudios, al pasar por el estacionamiento ve que hay un hombre junto a su auto, ella toma sus llaves y pone una entre el indice y el dedo medio, cerrando el puño se acerca diciendo en el idioma "¿algún problema?, ¿eres de la universidad?", el hombre sale de las sombras la ve directo al rostro y dice "la sugieren para tratamiento de casos difíciles, recomendada por el profesorado", ella observa al hombre aún con el puño cerrado "traduzco, ayudo como traductora", el hombre sonríe, una sonrisa dura "oh si, 3 idiomas, no se nota el acento, ¿cuánto tiempo se necesita para aprender el idioma así?"; en el juicio nadie habla, nadie de los suyos, en la primera fila, al frente, esta el, solo, mirando al frente, con la cabeza en alto,*¿solo?, yo se como se siente, yo estoy sola*, mira sin mirar a la mesa de los enjuiciadores, oye, piensa *criogenia, ¿usaran nuestra tecnología para desterrarnos?, ufff*, ella recuerda que han sido años de lucha, de coexistir con un hombre que no se ha arredrado jamás, ella se concentra al frente junto con los demás; siente dolor, no puede mover los brazos, tarda unos segundos titiritando, luego tiembla su cuerpo, cuando abre los ojos ve una silueta, oye, ella en su cerebro traduce *¿está usted bien?, ¿traigan a ,,,,,,,spock?*, ella fuerza los labios y su garganta "khan".


	2. Chapter 2

en un planeta de importancia betazoid esta una terrícola comiendo en una mesa, alrededor de su mesa hay un espacio vacío y ella come despacio los alimentos encontrados en los platos, ella mantiene la vista baja y no explora ya este lugar; en la penitenciaria de la ciudad ella se acerca a la mesa desde la puerta y ve a una joven que le mira a los ojos diciendo "señora, los locos se me acercaron desde el jardín, yo les gane la carrera al auto", ella lo piensa mejor, señala la silla y la jala a la posición donde sentarse frente a ella, la joven le grita "por favor, verifique el lugar de los hechos", la joven voltea a ver la cámara, "yo encendí el auto y uno de ellos se puso enfrente", ella saca de un maletín el reporte policiaco, toma las fotos que se tomaron de la escena, le dice "mmm, ¿cuántos tenis tenía el homre que se puso en frente?", la joven continua "el auto salto sobre la banqueta, creo que ahi fue donde el tipo trono", ella deja la foto, toma un legajo sellado por un clip, toma una pluma y una hoja y escribe, dice "¿así que ninguna sustancia toxica?", la joven se sonríe "no", luego extiende una mano y toca las hojas "es que el fin de semana preparo clases con un grupo, puede checarlo", ella anota, pregunta "¿deveras?, ¿a qué hora?, ¿preparación de examen o clases?", la joven observa a la mujer "desde las 19 horas. pero uso auto para ir de la colonia latina a la parte asiática de la ciudad", ella dice "¿unos 40 minutos de viaje?", voltea a ver el reporte "¿desde la river street 25?", la joven se defiende "es una beca, mis padres, ¿ellos la enviaron?", ella le dice "no, la facultad, no debes de preparar un caso, solo presentar hechos y contestar", la joven asiente, ella en realidad percibe su dolor y malestar, recuerda que amaneció hace 1 hora; ella empuja su plato al lado de los otros 2, de algún lado se oye "por favor ponga sus platos en los puntos de la mesa de siempre", ella como siempre los pone ya en los lugares específicos, estos desaparecen con todo, ella espera, minutos después se abre la puerta, dos guardias de la federación y dos betazoids entran y uno de los betazoid dice algo, ella piensa *archivos, mostrar datos de la ciudad de nueva orleans, planeta tierra*, ella observa la imagen, una pequeña discusión de los betazoids, ella los observa y escucha, ella observa la pantalla, *si, cambio de meandros y de curso del rio*, los betazoid le dicen "bien, entonces, unas direcciones y puntos importantes de lo que hemos hablado de sus estudios psicológicos".


	3. Chapter 3

parrafo 3 kahn, continuación linea de películas

en la oficina de la federación de el planeta betazed se realiza una transmisión de datos de los encargados de el estudio de la humana que sufrió congelación y descongelación; el reporte va dirigido a las oficinas terráqueas de investigaciones, este indica que los investigadores especialistas betazoides siguen encontrando avances rápidos en lenguaje y captación de ideas de la sujeto humana, la sujeto tiene un grado de aprendizaje en estos campos mas rápido que los de el promedio de la raza, van a seguir investigando su negatividad a ejercitarse basándose en los reportes del almirante marcus y de la flota; el reporte se recibe en la tierra donde un técnico la inserta en las computadoras de la flota.

bones dice "no es culpa de la flota o de la federación jim, recuerda que han sido golpes terribles, nuestros aliados ...", en la pantalla de la nave el 1er oficial james kirk se toma la cabeza con las manos "¿los vulcanos o los klingon?, en estos tiempos creo que los klingon nos pueden ayudar mas con sus espías", bones mira reprochadoramente la pantalla "jim, no olvides que nuestros aliados deben ser miembros de la federación, o de nuestra raza", el oficial kirk se levanta y se aleja unos pasos, aún volteado dice "los klingón le tienen respeto a uhura y no olvidan la invasión de su territorio por khan y por nuestra nave, la cantidad de muertes, varias naves de patrullaje ...", bones interrumpe "lo se, hizo tanto daño en naves y personal allá como acá, recuerda porque estoy asignado todavía a la base de chapultepec, la diferencia fue que allá era territorio abandonado y aqui fue en área poblada", el oficial kirk pregunta "¿a cuántas bajas se refieren las transmisiones de la flota?", bones inicia preguntando "¿en el incidente khan?", el oficial kirk le mira fijamente, bones continúa "de la nave de el almirante marcus, 27 mas la recolección de la nave en si, de la enterprise ...", kirk cierra los ojos diciendo "de la ciudad, de el planeta", bones responde "la zona de la bahía, cientos de muertos, cientos de heridos, kilómetros de terreno citadino anegado, decenas de edificios dañados, pero bueno jim no olvido tampoco al capitán pike", y james t. kirk recordó sus discusiones con spock acerca de las capsulas de los congelados de el pasado.

el capitan spock de la nave vulcana bla'lock revisa en la pantalla el mapa astronomico de la ruta a betazed, urge a su primer oficial de comunicaciones niota uhura a el chequeo periodico de las 2 naves vulcanas de investigación asignadas a su protección, niota le contesta "transmición en este momento, spock", niota observa la posición de capitan de spock, *será mi imaginación como siempre, ¿tiene el ceño fruncido?*, niota se voltea y hace comunicación en vulcano, escucha las respuestas y se voltea "todo en orden spock, casi milimetricamente", observa a spock voltearse a mirarla, mirar a sus oficiales vulcanos, oirle decir "navegante, ¿qué tan cierta es esa frase?", el navegante vulcano dice "casi exacta, en tiempo, como se preparo, en ruta, estamos unos cientos de miles de kilometros fuera de ruta conocida", spock dice "bien, continuando como se calculo", niota piensa *medidas preventivas, ilógico a veces*, y voltea y ve a las imperturbables fuerzas de tierra terraqueas, complemento *complemento de carne de cañon*, de los puestos de combate de las 3 naves, recuerda a spock explicandole a los representantes de las naves vulcanas y su padre "tenemos que movernos, tacticas de emergencia ..."; una semi dormida niota uhura entreabre los ojos y ve desaparecer *¡estrategia de guerra de klingon¡*, cierra los ojos, el reabrio una lectura meditativa de vulcano, le ha preguntado algunas veces culturas diferentes, lenguajes y ella investigo con el la pirateria inglesa, *te interesaron mas las defensas españolas coloniales*, se duerme.


	4. Chapter 4

el capitán spock observa a su navegante, espera, el navegante dice "distancia segura al sistema betazed para salir de velocidad warp según las rutinas de las naves comerciales espaciales", spock dice "gracias, navegante, esperemos a la distancia calculada que preestablecimos, uhura, comunicación con las naves, lista transmisión de saludo para los betazoides en vulcano y betazoid", uhura voltea esperando, *velocidad warp, cambio rutinario para sorprender,salir lo mas cerca de el sistema*, uhura piensa que no va a esperar mucho, y así es, el navegante dice "la formación debería salir de warp ahora", spock ordena salir de velocidad warp, uhura hace la comunicación con las 2 naves vulcanas mientras spock pide desplegado visual de camara exterior a pantalla, en pantalla se ve un planeta, uhura observa la pantalla por un segundo *¿nubes?, ¿es eso un continente o una isla?*, dice "iniciando transmisión de saludos, en betazoid y vucano", spock dice "navegante, escaneo de el sistema, de naves principalmente, niota, en cuanto termine la transmisión establece comunicaciones con las naves vulcanas, coronel oneil preparar equipo de seguridad de las fuerzas de refuerzo humanas", se oye la voz de el navegante "en el sistema betazed hay solo naves de la federación, comerciales y de la flota", el capitán spock se levanta "capitán abandonando el puente".después de una entrevista con representantes betazoides, spock es guiado a un edificio de evaluación, una joven betazoide se presenta y esta junto a el, spock se mantiene esperando, la joven después de un tiempo sale y spock se mueve y camina a la salida, de alguna parte se oye "si puede esperar ahí un poco mas", spock observa la habitación y empieza meditación vulcana, unos momentos después entran representantes humanos de los cuales uno dice "solicitando una entrevista con una humana en betazed, siendo un vulcano egresado de la academia de la flota, era nuestro deber solicitar por nuestra parte una evaluación de forma betazoide, a lo que ellos pusieron una protesta formal, pero, ", y lee o ve de una computadora portátil, ""las emociones que se perciben son fuertes resultado de los últimos eventos a su raza, característica no vulcana que debería haber sido percibida en las entrevistas de salutación y en la descripción histórica de los últimos eventos en el universo, solo se le describe en reportes", bien, su mitad vulcana, pero ahora, si puede usted contestarnos ¿porqué viajo hasta aquí a solicitar una entrevista con una humana?, ¿con tres naves vulcanas?".

bones se incorpora, sabe que han tenido suerte en cierto modo; estar en la academia de infantería de la flota junto con el panel de coordinación y traspaso de fuerzas planetarias a la flota para cubrir huecos de egresados de la flota que van a la flota de naves vulcanas le ha servido para saber que los vulcanos estaban en viajes de investigación al estilo de la nave de jim aparte de las naves comerciales *a pesar de sus estudios y viajes a otros sistemas estelares se van a tardar en decidir siquiera donde empezar algo nuevo*, esta revisando a un soldado que había viajado como guardia de un comerciante 5 veces y que había venido con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo a reclutarse para la flota y estaban en una de esas conversaciones de "he tratado con una raza que aprecia nuestras frutas, bebidas y nuestras formas de entretenernos", cuando oye "y ya descongelaron a una mujer, se esta estudiando su caso en ese sistema planetario", al ver que el doctor que le estaba revisando se le queda mirando fijamente, el soldado malinterpreta y dice "¿tambien usted ha ido al planeta betazed?, ¿alguna aventura?", bones piensa por unos momentos *¿sabran la historia de khan?*, bones dice "no, a betazed no, en realidad los viajes a otros planetas solo por la flota", el otro le dice al primero "y , ¿es muy diferente esa raza? yo solo he ido a colonias de humanos", el primero dice "vamos, ya te he contado, lo que pasa es que son tan parecidos antropomorficamente que si vas no te distingues, no mucho", bones tercia "si, las nebulanas son iguales solo que de diferente color, ¿quizás sean mas diferentes nosotros mismos pero de otros tiempos?", el primero continua "pues quizás si", le guiña el ojo al doctor y al otro, incluso a el otro doctor, "me gusto lo liberal de esa raza, saben ...", bones considera en que momento hacer una comunicación a una nave , piensa *una nave que se aleja*.


	5. Chapter 5

después de una entrevista con representantes betazoides, spock es guiado a un edificio

de evaluación, una joven betazoide se presenta y esta junto a el, spock se mantiene

esperando, la joven después de un tiempo sale y spock se mueve y camina a la salida,

de alguna parte se oye "si puede esperar ahí un poco mas", spock observa la habitación

y empieza meditación vulcana, unos momentos después entran representantes humanos de los

cuales uno dice "solicitando una entrevista con una humana en betazed, siendo un vulcano

egresado de la academia de la flota, era nuestro deber solicitar por nuestra parte una

evaluación de forma betazoide, a lo que ellos pusieron una protesta formal, pero, ", y lee

o ve de una computadora portátil, ""las emociones que se perciben son fuertes resultado

de los últimos eventos a su raza, característica no vulcana que debería haber sido

percibida en las entrevistas de salutación y en la descripción histórica de los últimos

eventos en el universo, solo se le describe en reportes", bien, su mitad vulcana, pero

ahora, si puede usted contestarnos ¿porqué viajo hasta aquí a solicitar una entrevista

con una humana?, ¿con tres naves vulcanas?".

en el cuarto sellado, sin salida de imagen o sonido, un vulcano observa a una terráquea de

el pasado, la mujer piensa rápidamente *otra especie biológicamente igual a la terrestre,

humana, quizás los humanos buscaron desarrollos biológicos parecidos*, ella es la primera

en hablar "los betazoides también tienen cuerpos parecidos a los humanos, ¿cree que haya

un tronco común en el pasado remoto?", el vulcano toma un tiempo antes de responder, observa

la mujer humana y contesta "desde el momento de unión de nuestras razas, donde el humano

cochrane fue encontrado durante sus pruebas de un motor de hipervelocidad warp por una de

las naves vulcanas, hemos encontrado diferencias biológicas suficientes para dudarlo", la

mujer espera y el vulcano prosigue "sin embargo yo soy el resultado de una gestación de

una mujer humana y un vulcano, también he estudiado con los humanos en la técnica de

viaje interestelar y he sido miembro de una nave humana de la flota de la federación", la

mujer observa peculiarmente a el medio humano medio vulcano, ella dice "300 años de diferencia,

podría recordar que paises de nuestro mismo planeta después de 200 o 300 de su constitución

guardaban diferencias tan enormes entre ellos y sus individuos como entre nuestras especies",

el vulcano tuerce un poco su ojo derecho, recuerda *los piratas tostados por el sol y con

barbas continuaban cañoneando a la ciudad fortaleza, los criollos y mestizos observaban

y escuchaban el estruendo y respondían el fuego con sus propios cañones*, dice el vulcano

entrando un poco mas en el tema "he estudiado las migraciones de humanos en su propio planeta

entre continentes cuando sus vehículos para cruzar las distancias y el medio acuático eran

barcos de impulso eólico o humano, distancias de agua de gran transcurso de tiempo y las

vicisitudes de sus vidas separados de el resto de los individuos de su mismo color,

peculiaridad física y raza, sus formas de vida y sus batallas", la humana cambio de posición,

observaba fijamente su figura *peculiaridades físicas, betazoids, peculiaridad intelectual,

dependen de sus percepciones de emociones humanas, los vulcanos, mmmmm*.

la humana dice "las diferencias de razas, recuerdos de mi vida cuando era joven, antes de

la vida con khan, antes de que se nos aceptara y ", ella sonríe y se detiene, el vulcano

se le acerca un poco mirándola, la mujer continua "a finales del siglo xx en el planeta

tierra existían países, no se me ha dado acceso a datos de la constitución de el planeta,

extensiones de terreno o territorios limitados por fronteras, donde los pobladores se

diferenciaban de los pobladores de los países vecinos por el lenguaje, a veces por una

diferencia característica física como el color de la piel", la mujer humana se mira las manos,

continua "existen historias humanas de transcursos de vidas", levanta la vista y ve al rostro

al vulcano, sigue "bien, existía una joven que acompañaba a hombres con dinero y de importancia

de su región, en secreto. debido a la idiosincracia humana, creo que puedo generalizar, y

que en el transcurso de esas citas en secreto", la mujer se detiene y luego continua "gano el favor

de un hombre importante que le mejoro la vida", la mujer continua "este hombre tuvo entonces

dificultades y esta joven tuvo que viajar", spock el vulcano nota *la humana sonríe, curioso,

¿cambio de importancia en el tema?*, la mujer humana sigue mirando alegre y curiosamente al

vulcano "una hora y media de distancia, 600 kilómetros de un país a otro país".

la mujer continua sonriendo y mirando curiosamente al vulcano "y esta joven continua sus

estudios obligatorios de el lenguaje y de la historia de ese país", ella deja de

sonreir, le dice al vulcano "no era viajar de un continente a otro para encontrar diferencias

de cultura o raza, sino cruzar una frontera, bueno, la vida seguía y la joven continuo su

vida en otros países", el vulcano quita su inclinación del ojo y dice "lógicamente al ser yo

medio vulcano y medio humano comprendo las dificultades que paso", la mujer crispa un

poco las manos, el vulcano lo nota y dice "necesito documentarme de el planeta tierra,

antes de la federación", el vulcano spock se va alejando hacia la puerta, la mujer humana

mira al frente, hacia la pared.


	6. Chapter 6

el capitán spock esta hablando con autoridades betazoid "y creo que la humana debe prioritariamente permanecer ...", cuando recibe un llamado, percibe una vibración en su bolsillo, al bajar la mirada para tomar su aparato vulcano de comunicaciones y levantar la mirada después de tomarlo observa que los betazoides presentes intercambian miradas y el mirándolos les dice "tengo un llamado importante de mi nave, me permiten un momento", los betazoides inclinan la cabeza y al mirar que el capitán spock se aleja se reúnen ellos y empiezan a hablar, 2 de ellos hablan por aparatos de su tecnología, el capitán spock alza su aparato y lo pone frente a su cuerpo, oye en su idioma "el grupo mg'ma de la nave exploradora pr'sper fue atacado por un grupo de naves romulanas cerca de un sistema planetario que la federación terráquea nos reporto para permanecer durante el período de reestablecimiento", el capitán spock dice hablando suavemente en vulcano "¿quién reporto el incidente? ¿algún dato?", escucha en vulcano "el reporte es de la propia nave pr'sper, que no hubo mensaje de aviso, dos de las naves asignadas a ser escoltadas fueron dañadas, las naves romulanas desaparecieron después de perder 3 naves, la nave pr'sper esta en una ruta de viaje alterna, su representante pidió ayuda a las naves de la flota de la federación", el capitán spock pregunta "¿se ha reportado el incidente a romulo?", el aparato tarda unos momentos "romulo desconoce un gobierno vulcano", el capitán spock levanta la cabeza.

kirk esta sentado observando en la pantalla de la computadora de la nave una imagen de el planeta gigante gaseoso cuyo único satélite esta siendo dejado atrás por la nave, han llegado a el sistema estelar que estaban buscando y han establecido con la computadora las posiciones planetarias de el sistema y habían maniobrado para acercarse al planeta mas exterior, del cual uno de sus satélites les había salido al paso, lejanamente e impresionantemente al salir de warp, dice volteando a su oficial científico "bien, establezcamos primero, si este satélite o planeta anexo a este gigante gaseoso tiene atmósfera y establezcamos un diagrama de órbita", se voltea hacia su primer oficial "sulu, volemos de acuerdo a los nuevos datos, tomemos tiempo para que el oficial científico estudie este sistema, sin meternos en atmósferas, ¿si?", sulu inclina y sube la cabeza "si capitán", el oficial científico objeta "capitán, en teoría, podemos estar pasando por la atmosfera exterior de el planeta o el satélite que dejamos atrás", el capitán dice levantándose "es cierto, entonces volemos lo mas seguramente posible, me retiro a mis habitaciones", la oficial dice "capitán abandonando el puente", kirk saluda pasando al elevador; en su habitación kirk recibe la noticia de que, la llamada que había pedido para la tierra a el oficial medico leonard mccoy a la salida de warp aún en el espacio exterior del sistema aún no se había podido establecer, kirk dice "insista por favor".

el vulcano spock lee los informes traducidos de los betazoid que le entrega nyota, ella le observa sentada *una mujer que estudiaba procesos de investigación policíaca, de antes de la hecatombe terrena, los betazoides están estableciendo mapas de aquella época, cambios de la naturaleza y de la población*, ella ya conoce el contenido al haber hacho ella su propia traducción a pedido de spock, ella le dice "tomando en consideración los últimos acontecimientos y el último reporte betazoide, tu propia entrevista ¿crees que los humanos antiguos, mis congéneres, puedan ser aliados?", ella se levanta y se le acerca, spock solo alza la vista, "en nuestros descansos hemos estudiado historias de la tierra, era una vida de colonizadores", el vulcano spock recuerda una frase de la humana antigua y su contexto *viajes de cien kilómetros en una hora*, *eso requiere paciencia, aún para colonizadores, pero sus actividades con khan*.


	7. Chapter 7

nyota espera la respuesta de el vulcano spock, le había dado el mensaje de la central terráquea de la federación y el le había pedido que le acompañara a sus cuarteles, ella sabía o entendía que era un mensaje no esperado por el salvo que era lógico que la federación tuviese los datos desde hacia tiempo, spock levanta la mirada y habla con una mueca que nyota podría decir ahora que era burlona "así que la tierra tiene informes", baja la vista "y registros visuales de los compañeros de khan y de la mujer terráquea", sube la mirada, baja la mirada "hallados junto a los capsulas criogénicas", sube la mirada, nyota espera "¿los betazoides abran leído tu pensar", nyota no cambia un gesto de su cara, contesta "¿hemos hablado lo suficiente?, ¿tu mitad vulcana me ha imbuido la idea mental de que los vulcanos necesitan esos antiguos humanos?, porque te aprovechas, creo, de que yo soy solo humana", el capitán vulcano spock se pone de pie "bien, lo que puedo hacer es agradecerte", le toma el rostro y le besa , le dice "es lógico que no divulgaran los datos de humanos de inteligencia avanzada y el entrenamiento que le dieron a khan", nyota piensa tristemente *un cambio tan rápido*, spock continúa hablando ahora a sus oficiales de nave "mapas de posición espacial, avisar a nuestro grupo de detención de velocidad warp, que esperen instrucciones", el vulcano spock le roza el cabello a nyota "¿vamos a la cubierta de mando?".  
bones mccoy observa a los servicios médicos de la academia de infantería, una de las doctoras de el servicio planetario le indica donde hay una salita con una pantalla de intérface, bones le agradece y la observa mientras se aleja, en la pantalla aparece james kirk que dice "¿cuál es la información de la nave bla'lock?, ¿esta en el espacio de la federación?", leonard bones mccoy le dice "si , estoy bien, gracias", james kirk baja la cabeza y dice "¿cómo te ha ido con los cadetes? ¿muchos mareos?", leonard bones le contesta "si, algunos, la bla'lock se reporto a el planeta betazoid donde se entrevisto con una humana de el tipo khan, antiguos o viejos", james se queda mirando fijo a el comunicador, leonard mccoy le dice "si, descongelaron a una de las o los ocupantes de las capsulas criogenicas y se mando a reclusión a betazoid", james observa aún a mccoy que continúa "se dice también que los romulanos oyeron de nero y de una supernave de su imperio y atacaron a un grupo de naves vulcanas, no te enfrentes a una nave vulcana de patrulla de sus naves civiles", james kirk dice "bien, bien, ¿me puedes desglosar lo que esta pasando?", leonard mccoy contesta "kirk, ¿desglosar?, pero, pide informes a la flota, a la federación, no te voy a preguntar siquiera de tu situación espacial", james kirk dice "bien, pediré comunicaciones después, voy a investigar haciendo unas comunicaciones", leonard mccoy contesta "mmm, aquí estaré sin salir del planeta, un rato".


	8. Chapter 8

en el aislamiento la humana antigua recuerda lo que tradujo de lo que escucho a sus vigilantes betazoides *mmm, problemas entre una misma especie con formas de pensar totalmente diferentes, la raza belica que tenía ¿traumas?, ¿la raza belica?, ¿complejo de inferioridad?, ahora penso que tenía un super arma, pero ¿porqué decían que serían repelidos en ataques así?, ¿no sabrían usarla?, ¿tendrían una contra medida?*, mientras recuerda esto ella reactiva otro recuerdo, *que se inquieten , anoten y se pregunten, aaah*, ella menea fuertemente la cabeza, *parece que fue ayer, tantos idiomas mezclados, mensajes secretos*, recuerda, recreando una secuencia lógica, *un experto tecnologico de los escogidos después por khan "no les importa, no les importa que la estrella con el exoplaneta este a cientos de años de este tipo de viaje, que tienen el proceso de criogenia indicado"*, ella hace una mueca, ya que ella reacciono mal, dijo*"ni siquiera vamos a controlar nuestros destinos, confiar en su tecnología"* el comentario que kahn dijo *"vamos,somos turistas que quieren lejos, van a intentar lo mejor"*, después su sorpresa y de otros, y carcajadas de kahn y de otros *primer cohete cuyas etapas especiales para el espacio no se separaron, primer cohete cuyo modulo de la punta sería cambiado por un modulo 7 veces o 10 veces mayor*.

nyota uhura voltea diciendo "capitan spock, comunicación de el planeta betazoid", el vulcano spock voltea en su silla y con mirada suspicaz dice "uhura, pregunta si son los datos de las biografías pedidas", nyota habla lentamente en betazoid y parece esperar, concentrada, después de unos segundos le contesta a spock "dicen los betazoides que no tienen esos datos y " se nota un poco de duda en su rostro "que no le conviene comunicación abierta de esta comunicación", el vulcano spock se levanta de su silla y dice "uhura, transfiera la comunicación a mi comunicador y acompañeme"; en un corredor el vulcano spock habla en vulcano "bien, ¿cuál es el motivo de la comunicación?, uhura traduzca", nyota uhura habla lentamente en el idioma betazoide , se escucha una voz en betazoide, nyota espera, oye y va traduciendo "la humana captiva , un nombre propio que necesito checar, que si los romulanos creen que tienen una ventaja tecnologica para enfrentarlos así"


	9. Chapter 9

el capitán vulcano spock espera pacientemente que establezcan la comunicación que ha pedido con el doctor mccoy, nyota uhura espera y dice "ahora capitán", a lo cual spock contesta "nyota, en pantalla", en la pantalla aparece solo obscuridad y penumbras, unos segundos después se ve una silueta que al parecer se mueve hacia una posición vertical, y nyota nota un carraspeo y una tos fuerte de dos de los oficiales de la infantería de la federación, nota que el capitán spock voltea hacia los dos puntos y nyota ve en la pantalla el trasero y parte de la espalda de un cuerpo humano masculino, se sorprende y piensa *¿protocolo para una situación así?", nyota nota que el humano, que todavía no muestra el rostro, se inclina y después se alza poniendose la chaqueta *o eso parece* y se sale de cuadro, luego aparece el rostro del doctor ajustando su aparato comunicador y murmurando "vulcanos, ¿que no conocen en el espacio la diferencia de horarios?", después de que el doctor mccoy considero que estaba ajustado el aparato dice fuerte "aqui el doctor mccoy, un poco tarde para consultas, ¿no?", el vulcano spock considera la frase y contesta "espero que considere nuestro mensaje a pesar de ese factor doctor", el doctor mccoy pone una cara de hastio, dice "capitán , solo bromeaba", el vulcano spock continúa "quisieramos su respuesta a el requerimiento de que viaje al sistema betazoid para hacerle estudios biológicos y metabólicos de una humana, doctor, sería de gran ayuda y le estaríamos muy agradecidos", uhura piensa observándolo *¿se esta rascando?* voltea y revisa con la mirada a cada humano, ve que son toda seriedad, voltea y había oído algo así como -¿tiene estudios anteriores del humano?- -¿kahn?- -¡kahn¡- , uhura nota algo en bones mccoy *¿porqué no esta tan sorprendido?*, el doctor mccoy esta diciendo "... claro que grito, kahn era peligroso, y es de su tipo, no creo que sea seguro", a lo que el vulcano spock contesta "nosotros le mandaríamos una nave, ahora tenemos protocolos de seguridad, e iría con la embajadora t'pol ex oficial científico de la nave enterprise antecesora, si quiere investigar", el doctor mccoy asiente, el vulcano spock continúa " la embajadora llegará en 18 horas, espero que no tenga que aguardarlo mucho, ella le asistirá si necesita ayuda", el doctor mccoy dice meditabundo "si, bien, puede recogerme en la academia chapultepec de infantería, termino transmición"; el doctor mccoy piensa *hay que avisarle a kirk*.

viendo a lo lejos un edificio antiguo sobre los restos de un, antes, bosque, la embajadora vulcana t'pol se recuerda a si misma de humanoides con antenas, delfines en piscinas, ambientes computacionados solidamente y casi morir siendo capitana temporaria de una nave de la federación, no terráquea porque ve acercarse al humano que vino a buscar, con lentes obscuros, y una bolsa de la federación, diciendo "¿qué calor?", la embajadora no voltea, ni al sol su estrella ni a la edificación antigua y contesta "si hubiera viajado en una nave de parámetros estandares de la federación, si, hubiera sentido calor", el doctor mccoy sonríe "un viaje no protocolario en una nave vulcana", la embajadora complementa "una nave vulcana es un bien muy preciado, bien interpretada la situación, ¿preparado para sentirse incomodo?" y suben la rampa.


	10. Chapter 10

en la nave vulcana el doctor mccoy observa que algunos puestos, o tripulantes pasados al pasar por el pasillo, son humanos, la embajadora t'pol le hace la observación de "tiempos difíciles para mi pueblo doctor, cada nave vulcana esta constituida con un mínimo de tripulación de la federación", a lo que el doctor mueve la cabeza con un "mjm", la embajadora lleva al doctor mccoy a una sala donde le señala un sillón tipo personal frente a una mesa, el doctor se sienta, la embajadora pregunta "¿desea algo?, ¿de comer?, "aparece una fuente de frutas y algunos alimentos procesados, el niega con la cabeza, ella continúa "¿o de beber?", desaparecen los alimentos y aparecen jarras y botellas con vasos, el doctor mccoy dice "ese líquido obscuro, en un vaso", ella avanza y toma la botella destapándola, la deja y acomoda el vaso, toma de nuevo la botella y sirve, la embajadora le extiende el vaso a bones mccoy que se queda viendo la bebida en su mano murmurando "pensé que era un catalogo holográfico", la embajadora se aleja un poco y dice "casi es exacto, pero la matriz visual es reemplazada por una matriz energética que solidifica", la embajadora t'pol piensa *solo hasta ahí, para que explicar mas*, pero el doctor toma un trago "¿teleportación?, he visto algunas teleportaciones estando en servicio", el doctor observa el vaso en sus manos, la embajadora t'pol dice "¿en servicio?, tengo entendido que lleva menos que yo, que serví 6 años en la nave terráquea enterprise", el doctor mccoy dice "si, bueno, tiempos extraños o extraordinarios, soy uno de esos cadetes cuya primera misión incluyo una emergencia de combate", la embajadora t'pol hace la observación "si claro, el romulano nero, ¿cuál fue la frase de la bitácora de spock?, nos hemos convertido en una especie en peligro de extinción, los humanos de la nave enterprise nx-01 y yo combatimos y experimentamos la misma posibilidad pero para los humanos, una exploración aprovechando avances tecnológicas humanas", el doctor mccoy "hay una gran coincidencia, yo también serví en una nave llamada enterprise, necesitaría checar el tipo, nos sacaron de la academia de la flota", voltea a ver a la embajadora preguntando "por cierto, soy doctor en exobiología, ¿ hace 250 años de ese viaje?", la embajadora arquea el ceño, tarda unos segundos "unos 150 años doctor", la embajadora t'pol dice unas palabras en vulcano y aparecen unos aparatos en la mesa, al otro lado de la mesa aparece un sillón, ella camina hacia el sillón, se sienta, dice "doctor, ¿qué impresión tiene de el humano antiguo khan?", el doctor mccoy contesta "embajadora, si me hubiera preguntado antes le hubiera contestado que es un super hombre con complejo de super hombre porque soy doctor y le salve la vida a alguien con su sangre", la embajadora dice "algo no tipico que yo sepa, ¿y ahora?", el doctor mccoy dice tristemente, quizás tan solo para dar una impresión así, "he estado verificando estados biológicos y corporales de los cadetes y soldados de defensa planetaria para pasar como tripulación de la flota de la federación y las naves vulcanas, caracteres de todos tipos le aseguro", la embajadora le dice "bien, en estos aparatos están estudios metabólicos y biológicos de una humana, tenemos unas horas antes de llegar al sistema betazoide, por cierto , estos son sus resultados, el capitán spock no quiso esperar a ver si nos permitían los estudios de la federación", el doctor le dice "¿entre su catalogo de bebidas tiene café?, me lo pondría mostrar de nuevo".


	11. Chapter 11

t'pol observa al doctor mc'coy estudiar con el tricorder a la humana antigua, la propia embajadora le había asegurado que podría controlar aún a su edad a la mayor parte de los humanos pero mc'coy después de lanzarle una mirada de asombro y lanzarle una exclamación descriptiva de lo que pensaba de los vulcanos en general o como especie había repetido su petición de una tropa de seguridad betazoide en el lugar de estudio, t'pol voltea a mirar a la humana observándola dejarse llevar y dejarse hacer por un humano como ella con muy poco interés o asombro, lo que relacionaba, o intentaba la embajadora, era los grabados de las entrevistas de el joven capitán vulcano spock con la humana antigua, t'pol vuelve su vista al procedimiento al sorprenderse a si misma pensando en la prueba diseñada por el joven de una situación desesperada, inesperada y sin salida, y la embajadora recordada la batalla de las cuatro especies, su historia como capitana de la nave humana enterprise.

*¿qué ocurrencia?* piensa el doctor mc'coy ante la insistencia de la embajadora t'pol de realizar los exámenes médicos con su sola presencia física, así que mientras espera seguridad betazoide, *¿que tanto me ven?, solo soy precavido, ni la embajadora discutió mucho ante mi reacción, por favor, uno de ellos vencio casi el solo tres tripulaciones de naves patrulleras klingón, ¿o ya sera secreto militar?*; el doctor mc'coy esta comparando los datos de la mujer con los datos de khan, *los datos sanguíneos coinciden pero en cantidades distintas, los datos pulmonares también coinciden pero no coinciden con los de los terrícolas actuales, parece como si hubiera vivido al lado de un volcán, anotando*, luego piensa mientras anota *¿me permitirían acceso al tejido pulmonar de khan?* y tiembla ante el recuerdo de khan despertando, de dos disparos atontadores, cerca guardias betazoides se preguntan *¿los médicos humanos son así?*.


	12. Chapter 12

en un planeta de clase terrestre, en un sistema estelar de una estrella amarilla pero con un solo cinturón de asteroides que abarcaba desde lo que los humanos dirían que sería 2 unidades astronómicas hasta lo que serían 6 unidades astronómicas la nave enterprise ha tardado unos meses en estudiar este cinturón de asteroides y en estudiar lo que una atmósfera enrarecida con polvo de el choque de un asteroide o varios asteroides en la superficie el capitán james kirk ordena que dos transbordadores se preparen para descender ya que la cantidad de polvo flotando causa una interferencia con la teleportación, el capitán kirk desciende con su oficial científico en uno de los transbordadores en lo que era un valle donde debería de estar un lago de agua cristalina y que ahora hay fango y ojos de agua enturbiada, james kirk observa observa con sorpresa varios caparazones de posibles animales, voltea a ver a su oficial científico diciéndole "bien, aqui están restos biológicos de lo que era la vida en este planeta, ¿se puede establecer hace cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el fenómeno espacial que causo esto?", el oficial científico observa y apunta a unas ondulaciones de la superficie que serían como un campo de sembradío con zurcos formando un entramado un perímetro alrededor de lo que era el lago a unos 20 metros de este y responde "bien, voy por la pala", voltea a ver a los de seguridad que les acompañaban y continúa "¿me acompañan por las palas?", los de seguridad observan al capitán kirk, que simplemente les contesta "vayan, yo les ayudare a sacar algún equipo de iluminación" e iba a comenzar a moverse a el transbordador cuando el oficial científico le dice "solo voy a mostrarle algo capitán", james kirk les observa entrar al transbordador y piensa *así que este planeta era como la tierra unos cientos de millones de años mas antiguo con una catástrofe asteroidal*, voltea y camina hacia uno de los caparazones, este de solo unos 5 metros de altura y caído de lado, *interesantes animales, ¿crustáceos?, ¿dinosaurios?*, el oficial científico sale e instrucciona a el equipo que les acompañaba "vamos a cavar en y alrededor de las ondulaciones", volviéndose a kirk le dice "¿podría explorar los alrededores con el tricorder?, principalmente el lago", se voltea al ver que kirk toma de su cinturón el aparato y dice "pero tomando muestras y buscando restos biológicos", se voltea y camina a acompañar a los de el equipo de seguridad que ya estaban cavando con las pequeñas palas, el capitán james kirk observa la superficie gris, se acerca a esta con precaución, se inclina y va a meter la mano, lo piensa mejor y camina a el transbordador, regresa con una pala y bolsas de muestras, saca muestras del lago y las estudia con el tricorder, *mmm, ¿será seguro?, no dijo como hacerlo, a veces no creo que piense monitor smith en los procedimientos a usar*

el vulcano spock esta estudiando una transmición de la federación de un planeta de capacidad de vida comparable en un 70 por ciento con la vida biológica del planeta vulcano, el informe enviado por el oficial científico de la nave enterprise cuya directiva era explorar mas alla de lo conocido en busca de civilizaciones, el vulcano spock casi había desechado el informe por la estructura del sistema planetario, el informe presentaba como situación que la expedición de el enterprise había llegado a un sistema estelar de sol amarillo, parte de lo negativo, 50000 años después de que un evento cataclismico de alcance global había acabado con el 85 por ciento de la vida indígena del planeta principal del sistema, la tripulación de la nave enterprise había respirado en la atmósfera y había hecho muestreo aéreo, terrestre y acuoso que se habían teleportado a una base limitrofe junto con la ubicación espacial del sistema estelar , *se que el movimiento dentro de una galaxia de un sistema planetario es mas sencillo de calcular que el de el movimiento y posición relativos de los objetos astronómicos dentro ese mismo sistema, mmm* y datos videograbados de el planeta en complementariedad con las muestras, *y ahí estaba el capitán de la enterprise, james tiberius kirk*, spock se voltea y llama la atención de nyota que esta leyendo *la literatura y arte betazoide son tan parecidos a nyota* "nyota me gustaría que vieras esto", nyota deja el diccionario y un cuaderno donde leía y rodea a spock sin preguntarle porque había cambiado de opinión *debe haber algo en esas transmiciones de la flota, quizás traducción o interpretación* y el capitán spock dice "repetir transmición" y espera observándola; la transmición termina y nyota uhura dice "así que jim kirk trabaja", a lo que el capitán spock dice "se que es una paradoja pero al ser ahora yo también capitán comprendo que las situaciones lo ameritan", nyota uhura se voltea hacia spock diciendo "si spock, desde mi punto de vista humano te recomiendo pasar este informe a tu padre y a el consejo".


	13. Chapter 13

desde la rampa de la nave de la embajadora t'pol el doctor observa a los betazoides y vulcanos escoltar a una recelosa humana a subir; en varias reuniones de las varias especies implicadas se acepto la solicitud de viaje de la nave vulcana a *maldito seas jim, no me metas en paralelismos y deja vús, parecía el planetoide donde desactivamos, ¿o abrimos?, ¿o rescatamos?, a la humana antigua, una de la estirpe de kahn, y mire y estudie la fisiología betazoide porque ¡me miran y me miran¡, me has vuelto paranoico jim* el sistema estelar donde el capitán james t. kirk y la enterprise habían encontrado el planeta 70 por ciento compatible con los vulcanos que debido a un desastre natural y ecológico presentaba una atmósfera y un planeta casi desocupados pero, quizás, con una alta incidencia de caída o choque de meteoros y asteroides.

en la órbita de un planeta se unen dos naves, una terrestre y una vulcana, y entre las naves se transmiten mensajes y se enlazan protocolos hasta que, de las dos naves se cartografía un lugar en la superficie de el planeta y se vuelve a establecer entre las dos naves el ciclo de transmisión de mensajes y ahora el difícil ciclo de la comunicación diplomática; de pronto de ambas naves se desprenden dos naves mas pequeñas que caen y parecen planear hacia la superficie del planeta.

en la superfice del planeta, en algún sitio nivelado a unos 3000 metros de altura de una nave descienden varias figuras muy abrigadas, si fueran vistos se notaría que tienen a penas pequeñas diferencias entre ellos y, muy raro, se notaría que a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias son de dos razas diferentes y, todos y todas, observan el color blanco en las cimas montañosas, el agua helada, por lo que el oficial cientíifico de la nave de la federación había elegido el sitio, ya que los vulcanos habían pedido ciertas características  
de entre los labios de una las figuras, con cabello muy largo y sin respirador, sale la palabra "glaciar", luego se voltea y grita "hay glaciares, ¿habrá habido o hay deshielo?".


	14. Chapter 14

las figuras a mitad de la orografía se han quitado las capuchas de protección de la cabeza, sorprendentemente una de las figuras, con el cabello demasiado largo para notarse la especie a la que pertenece ha hablado, quizás demasiado normal para el viento y el crujir de los guijarros sonidos que predominaron solos por milenios, quizás hasta la llegada de la otra gran nave con su tripulación de la federación de planetas, así que otra fígura le habla gritando en un idioma humano antiguo "¿qué es glaciar?", y la embajadora t'pol espero a que la figura humana llenara sus pulmones de aire y volteara contestando "nieve de agua que existe a veces en los topes de montaña, quizás con el calor se formen arroyos, hilos de agua que fluyen por la gravedad, montaña abajo", t'pol lo traduce y algunos en el grupo cuchichean gritando entre ellos, serios y sin emoción en el rostro, t'pol dice en el idioma humano "he visto agua en lluvia y en ríos, incluso en el planeta tierra", la humana antigua toma las puntas de su cabello y los lanza frente a ella y ve o trata de ver la dirección del viento, grita en el mismo idioma que ha estado hablando "perdonénme, mucho tiempo sin sentir el viento", ve y oye guijarros que mueve algún otro, "ni oir o sentir guijarros sueltos de arena o tierra, perdón, polvo", y voltea a ver a la embajadora vulcana t'pol, que se voltea y dice algo en vulcano, la embajadora voltea y asiente seria, la humana antigua se inclina y con la mano toma polvo y guijarros, se alza y los lanza, sonríe, ahora si ve viento afectando y marcando su dirección

el segundo vehiculo aéreo del día aparece acercándose por las laderas de las montañas casi haciendo un vuelo raso, la embajadora t'pol y otro de su delegación o equipo hablan a su vehículo y piden confirmación de la seguridad de que la nave transporte a los enviados y exploradores de la federación, la embajadora oye en vulcano "fascinante, la nave de la federación enterprise solicita que sea asegurada la prisionera humana, una observación de ellos de su delegación embajadora mostró que no pusieron ninguna restricción de movimientos a la humana", la embajadora t'pol enarca uno de sus ojos y suspira, dice "la historia de john harrison, la nave enterprise solicita el aseguramiento preventivo de la humana antigua, por favor, tomen posiciones altas y bajas apuntando a la humana antigua", voltea a ver a el dr. humano mccoy y le dice "usted conmigo doctor mccoy", el doctor que solo tenía las manos en la parka con la cubierta de cabeza puesta saca una mano y se apunta a si mismo, dice "¿yo?", la embajadora dice "si, usted" y la embajadora se mueve junto a su vehículo, espera a mccoy y grita luego en el idioma de la humana antigua "por favor, perdone las inconveniencias, el primer humano antiguo controlo a tres tripulaciones de soldados bien entrenados y fieros de la especie klingon", sorprendentemente sin voltear a ver ni al vehículo de la federación o a mccoy continúa "con la asistencia de un vehículo de la federación y su tripulación de cuatro humanos y el vulcano humano spock", grita en vulcano a su aparato de comunicación "diganlé a la nave de la federación y a su vehículo transbordador que observen", grita en la lengua humana y en el idioma vulcano "saquen armas, apunten", la mujer humana sorprendentemente solo mira a las laderas y topes de las montañas, dice normalmente "la sierra madre", t'pol no reacciona, grita a el aparato de comunicación "mujer humana asegurada".


	15. Chapter 15

el doctor mccoy escucha y comprende a jim su irascible llegada a la ladera de la montaña y sigue preguntándose si la hija del almirante marcus y jim le aceptarían una cita con ella en la enterprise, en realidad al principio solo pensó en lo parecido que era ese planeta a la superficie o llano, lo malo y lo bueno de estar estacionado en la academia de infantería de chapultepec, mas vocabulario, donde carol y el trataban de abrir un torpedo y vieron que era en realidad una biocápsula criogénica, y así estaba parcialmente en sus propios asuntos cuando en su mente oyó algo y dijo "¿yo?", y capto algo, la situación era tensa, y camino, cuando oyó "la sierra madre" el se sorprendió al decir en lenguaje de la federación "no es cierto, ¿tequila?, ¿cerveza?, ¿noche?, ¿hola?, ¿chapultepec?", la mujer antigua volteo a verle tranquila y dijo "¿chapultepec?", y continuo hablando en el idioma que había hablado antes "sería un honor morir como los cadetes que dieron sus vidas ahí", el doctor mccoy estaba tratando de comprender la frase cuando oye a la embajadora t'pol decirle a el "nos podría explicar y traducir doctor mccoy", el doctor mccoy no tiene mas remedio que decir en el idioma hablado "espera" y complementa a la mujer antigua "cadetes, si, proteger planeta, la tierra" y se voltea y dice en el idioma hablado "bien, la cordillera sierra madre son 3 cordilleras al sur de la sede de la federación, en realidad no se si de montañas mas altas o bajas, en cierto lugar de un valle se halla la academia de infantería planetaria, donde he estado un tiempo seleccionando para naves espaciales, ¿se acuerda que la federación tiene, minimamente, militares?, para ustedes debe ser como el agua en vulcano", y de repente, un segundo transbordador estaba sobre el llano en la ladera.

la embajadora vulcana t'pol se sorprende de la juventud de el capitán james t. kirk, no de su enojo, pero lo que es en cierto modo inoportuno es la falta de el consejo de ancianos y el templo de la memoria histórica vulcana, que es como perder un conocimiento o la certeza de hechos ocurridos a su raza, y la perdida del planeta vulcano que era el hogar de su raza, porque escucha a el capitán kirk y sus quejas sobre la diferencia entre la búsqueda de un planeta idóneo y el hacerlo trayendo humanos antiguos que según el debían de seguir en biocriogenia y que la mujer antigua no debía de estar libre, y dado que el punto de vista de el pensamiento humano, y que era bien ejemplificado por el capitán kirk, era basado en enojo y en sentimientos le dio respuesta "capitán, usted ha escuchado de los ataques romulanos, con los que compartimos ancestros, que son por la supernave romulana, ficticia o no, destruida o no, que destruyo planetas o no, y nosotros los vulcanos trajimos a la humana antigua, así que es invitada nuestra a un posible planeta nueva vulcano".


	16. Chapter 16

"james t. kirk, capitán del enterprise, te he de decir que allá en la tierra en soldados experimentados en manejo de situaciones climáticas, tendido de pistas de aterrizaje, peleas de bar, por cierto y hablando de grumetes espaciales y su forma de reclutación, ¿eh?", voltea bones y le golpea al capitán kirk en la nuca, james kirk empieza una replica física y levanta tierra y lodo junto con la respuesta oral "bones, no tienes que ...", bones se aleja sobre el bordo y sigue "no, si tengo, gritarle a diplomáticas vulcanas , pregunto, ¿no es igual a pelear con cadetes y ser rescatado por alguien con autoridad en la federación?, no es ...", y bones mccoy esta en el piso, con un capitán kirk encima de el y gritando "¡¿te das cuenta?¡, ¡¿te das cuenta ...", james t. kirk respira agitadamente "que hablas del capitán pike?¡, ¡a quien john harrison mato?¡, ¡¿te das cuenta que esa mujer puede ser lo mismo", bones alcanza a ver un enfrentamiento de miradas entre reclutas espaciales humanos y guardias humanos y vulcanos, pero nadie se acercaba, bones,literal, atrae un pedazo del bordo donde estaban sentados como desencajando un terrón y lo interpone como resistencia, al cual james kirk tritura con golpes, bañando con polvo y cenizas y restos quizás orgánicos al doctor, de pronto se oye una voz autoritaria "señores, me agrada informar que se ha asignado el nombre ceti alfa 5 y que todo el sistema ha sido cartografiado, a pesar de su inestabilidad", los dos hombres se separan tosiendo o escupiendo


End file.
